Billy Deck
A Billy Deck is a Yu-Gi-Oh! deck designed not for the purpose of winning, but for the purpose of enjoyment by the player utilizing it. These decks are met with polar reactions by Duelists. Some find them useless due to their inability to compete with decks made simply to win, while others find them a fun relief from the common problem of Netdecking, as well as a relief from seeing Splashable cards. Most Billy Decks are modelled after decks seen in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime/Manga. Other decks have "fun" themes based on the duelist's personal interest. Below are a list of a few themes seen in Billy Decks and some cards that accompany them. Clown Theme * Copycat * Crass Clown * Dream Clown * Illusionist Faceless Mage * Jester Confit * Jester Lord * Krebons * Peten the Dark Clown * Ryu-Kishin Clown * Saggi the Dark Clown Food-theme * 7 Colored Fish * Bean Soldier * Emergency Provisions * Hamburger Recipe * Heavy Slump * Hungry Burger * Jerry Beans Man * Just Desserts * Mad Lobster * Marshmallon * Mooyan Curry * Mushroom Man * Mushroom Man #2 * Mystic Tomato * Mystik Wok * Niwatori * Offerings to the Doomed * Pineapple Blast * Sonic Duck * Stim-Pack * Terrorking Salmon * The Bistro Butcher * Token Feastevil * Token Thanksgiving * Tuningware * Watapon Space-theme * Aliens * Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon * Arcana Force XXI - The World * B.E.S. * Cosmo Queen * Elemental Hero Terra Firma (and by extension Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman) * Fairy Meteor Crush * Gradius + support cards * Grand Convergence * Helios - The Primordial Sun * Helios Duo Megistus * Helios Trice Megistus * Hoshiningen * Jade Knight * Macro Cosmos * Meteor of Destruction * Rocket Jumper * Satellite Cannon * Space Mambo * Splendid Venus * Terra Firma Gravity * The Agent of Creation - Venus * The Agent of Force - Mars * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn * The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury * The Big Saturn * Victory Viper XX03 * Zero Gravity Ice-theme * Blizzard Dragon * Blizzard Warrior * Cold Enchanter * Cold Wave * Dragon Ice * Driving Snow * Elemental Hero Absolute Zero * Elemental Hero Ice Edge * Freezing Beast * Frostosaurus * Frozen Soul * Ice Barrier monsters * Ice Blast User Rice * Ice Master * Ice Queen * Koa'ki Meiru Ice * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Neo Aqua Madoor * Snowman Eater * White Night Dragon * White Night Queen Phantom-theme * Deal of Phantom * Grass Phantom * Great Phantom Thief * Green Phantom King * Phantasm Token * Phantasmal Martyrs * Phantasmal Martyr Token * Phantom Beast Cross-Wing * Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard * Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus * Phantom Beast Wild-Horn * Phantom Cricket * Phantom Dragon * Phantom Dragonray Bronto * Phantom Ghost * Phantom of Chaos * Phantom Skyblaster * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Witty Phantom Science-theme * Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Beta The Magnet Warrior * Bonding - H2O * Carboneddon * Cloning * Cyber-Stein * DNA Surgery * DNA Transplant * DNA Checkup * Fruits of Kozaky's Studies * Gamma The Magnet Warrior * Giant Kozaky * Hydrogeddon * Kozaky * Level Conversion Lab * Level Up! * Magical Scientist * Morphtronic Magnen Bar * Morphtronic Magnen * Morphtronic Celfon * Oxygeddon * Science Soldier * Self-Destruct Button * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Water Dragon * Overworked * Armed Dragons Gambler-theme * 7 * Abare Ushioni * Ante * Arcana Force Monsters * Blind Destruction * Card Shuffle * Cup of Ace * Dice Jar * Dice Re-Roll * Fairy Box * Gamble * Gambler of Legend * Graceful Dice * Lucky Chance * Roulette Barrel * Sand Gambler * Second Coin Toss * Skull Dice * Slot Machine * Time Wizard Story Theme * Absolute End * Altar for Tribute * Blazing Inpachi * Compulsory Evacuation Device * D.D. Borderline * D.D. Designator * D.D. Warrior Lady * Des Counterblow * Different Dimension Gate * Dimension Fusion * Dimensional Prison * Dimensional Regression * Draining Shield * Eria the Water Charmer * Familiar-Possessed - Eria * Freed the Brave Wanderer * Gagagigo * Giga Gagagigo * Gigobyte * Gogiga Gagagigo * Invader of Darkness * Karma Cut * Kozaky * Level Conversion Lab * Magical Scientist * Marauding Captain * Monster Gate * My Body as a Shield * Raging Eria * Return from the Different Dimension * Spirit Barrier * Stumbling * The Law of the Normal * Triangle Power * Two-Man Cell Battle * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland Wolf Theme * Assault Beast * Assault Mercenary * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Fenrir * Flower Wolf * Forest * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Giga-Tech Wolf * Lycanthrope * Mystical Moon * Pitch-Black Warwolf * Plague Wolf * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Silver Fang * Synthesis Spell * Threatening Roar * Twin-Headed Wolf * Wolf * Wolf Axwielder * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast Tiger Theme * Amazoness Tiger * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos * Gladiator Beast Laquari * King Tiger Wanghu * Naturia Beast * Soul Tiger * Test Tiger * The All-Seeing White Tiger * Tiger Axe * Tiger Dragon * Turtle Tiger * V-Tiger Jet * Zombie Tiger Chess Theme * Checkmate * Darkbishop Archfiend * Desrook Archfiend * Imprisoned Queen Archfiend * Infernalqueen Archfiend * Senet Switch * Shadowknight Archfiend * Terrorking Archfiend * Puppet King * Vilepawn Archfiend Kingship Theme * Abyssal Kingshark * Arcana Force IV - The Emperor * Beast King Barbaros * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * By Order of the Emperor * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Demise, King of Armageddon * Divine Fowl King Alector * Emperor of Lightning * Emperor of the Land and Sea * Emperor Sem * Fairy King Truesdale * Fog King * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Goblin King * Imperial Custom * Imperial Iron Wall * Imperial Order * King Fog * King Pyron * King of Destruction - Xexex * King of the Skull Servants * King of the Swamp * King Dragun * King Tiger Wanghu * King's Knight * Lich Lord, King of the Underworld * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Monarchs * Neko Mane King * Ojama King * Prometheus, King of the Shadows * Revived King Ha Des * Royal Command * Royal Decree * Royal Firestorm Guards * Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier * Royal Magical Library * Royal Oppression * Royal Surrender * Royal Tribute * Royal Writ of Taxation * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * The Emperor's Holiday * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Two-Headed King Rex * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes * Worm King Video Game Theme * Aitsu * B.E.S. Monsters * Boss Rush * Brain Golem * Cross Counter * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Doitsu * Enemy Controller * Getsu Fuhma * Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja * Gradius Themed Card * Koitsu * Lady Ninja Yae * Level Down!? * Level Up! * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Remote Revenge * Ryu Kokki * Sasuke Samurai #1 through 4 * Soitsu * Super Junior Confrontation * Tactical Espionage Expert * Ultimate Baseball Kid * Vampire Genesis * Vampire Lord (Boktai) Turtle Theme * 30,000-Year White Turtle * Big Wave Small Wave * Boulder Tortoise * Catapult Turtle * Crab Turtle * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Don Turtle * Electromagnetic Turtle * Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames * Gora Turtle * Gora Turtle of Illusion * Island Turtle * Monsturtle * Pyramid Turtle * Radiant Spirit * Reptilianne Guardna * Steel Shell * Turtle Bird * Turtle Oath * Turtle Raccoon * Turtle Tiger * UFO Turtle Sports Theme * Acrobat Monkey * Battle Footballer * Blade Skater * Bowganian * Coach Goblin * Continuous Destruction Punch * Cross Counter * Cyber Blader * Cyber Gymnast * Cyber Prima * Cyber Tutu * Des Kangaroo * Destiny Hero - Defender * Destiny Hero - Dunker * Destruction Punch * Enchanted Javelin * Etoile Cyber * Guard Penalty * Guardian Ceal * Kangaroo Champ * Master of Oz * Morphtronic Boarden * Morphtronic Mix-up * Red Archery Girl * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal * Silver Bow and Arrow * Toon Mermaid * Ultimate Baseball Kid Monkeys Theme * Acrobat Monkey * Ancient Crimson Ape * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Berserk Gorilla * Berserking * Earthbound Immortal Cusillu * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Shien's Footsoldier * Test Ape * The Big March of Animals * Voltic Kong * Wild Nature's Release * Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest * Zeman the Ape King Spiders Theme *NOTE:With the release of Stardust Overdrive, this deck (without any of the mentioned normal monsters) is being used in a competitive setting* * Ally of Justice Cycle Leader * Dark Bug * Dark Spider * Earthbound Immortal Uru * Ganigumo * Ground Spider * Hunter Spider * Informer Spider * Jirai Gumo * Kumootoko * Launcher Spider * Liar Wire * Mechanical Spider * Mother Spider * Sacrifice Spider * Spider Egg * Spider Field * Spider Web Field * Spyder Spider * Underground Arachne Shark Theme * Abyssal Kingshark * Corroding Shark * Cyber Shark * Deepsea Shark * Great White * Man-Eating Black Shark * Metabo-Shark * Misairuzame * Shark Cruiser * The Legendary Fisherman Music Theme * Black Horn of Heaven * Chorus of Sanctuary * Devillian Song * Dragon Piper * Hibikime * Horn of Heaven * Morphtronic Remoten * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Muse-A * Musician King * Pot the Trick * Sonic Maid * Spirit of the Harp * The Flute of Summoning Dragon * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * Thunder Nyan Nyan * Water Omotics Soldiers Theme * Bean Soldier * Black Luster Soldier * Cannon Soldier * Goblin Attack Force * Goblin Elite Attack Force * Insect Soldiers of the Sky * Kinetic Soldier * Penguin Soldier * Science Soldier * Soldier Ant * Susa Soldier Ghost Theme * Call of the Earthbound * Change of Heart * Damage Translation (Ghost Tokens) * Dark Spirit of the Silent * Fiend Roar Deity Beast Cerberal * Fiend Roar Deity Beast Rubilarda * Fiend Roar Deity Cruz * Fiend Roar Deity Levuathan * Fiend Roar Deity Luri * Fiend Roar Deity Mihztorji * Fiend Roar Deity Ordoro * Fiend Roar Deity Topy * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Hannibal Necromancer * Legendary Fiend * Magic Drain * Mask of Darkness * Newdoria * Offerings to the Doomed * Phantom of Chaos * Prometheus, King of the Shadows * Soul Release * Spiritualism * Summoned Skull * Tower of Babel Category:Deck Type